Chacun sa légende
by Koyuki-Gol
Summary: Une série de 51 petits sur les pokémons légendaires, d'Artikodin à Zygarde, selon une liste de thème. Publication deux fois par semaine, le mercredi et le samedi ou dimanche, voir d'autres jours s'il y a des occasion spéciales. (24/51)
1. Air - Dialga

**Thème : Air - Pkémon : Dialga**

Le temps passe et ne s'arrête jamais. Peu importe nos desseins, nos projets, il ne s'arrête pas et continue sa course perpétuelle. Du moins parce qu'il le veut bien. Lui, le maître du temps, lui dont le seul nom aurait fait trembler toute la région de Shinnoh. L'être temporel coincé dans une autre dimension il y a fort longtemps. Dialga.

« Ce que j'aimerais pouvoir arrêter le temps. »

Qui ne s'est pas dit cela au moins une fois ? Mais c'est hélas une chimère après laquelle on peut courir autant qu'on veut, jamais elle ne se réalisera. Absolument jamais. Le maître du temps lui pourrait le faire. Parfois, en regardant avec ses pouvoirs ce qui se passe sur Terre, il aimerait remonter le temps, voir ce que cela changerait.

Mais la loi le lui interdit et de toute façon, il faudrait se rendre sur terre pour le faire. En attendant, Arceus l'a contraint simplement à vérifier que le cours du temps s'écoule toujours de manière continue. Un travail ennuyant et long pour lequel il est hélas né. Son destin a toujours été tracé, comme un chemin sur, aucun moyen d'en sortir.

Mais voilà, depuis des siècles, il le sentait, une brèche se creusait. Reliant sa triste dimension au monde pokémon. Petit à petit, il avait attendu et voilà qu'elle était suffisamment ouverte pour qu'il s'y glisse et assez petite pour échapper aux créateurs de l'univers. C'est ainsi qu'au moment où la team galaxy commençait son ascension, Dialga s'introduisit sur Terre.

Et pour la première fois depuis les temps immémoriaux, une bourrasque de vent lui balaya le visage. De l'air pur. Cela faisait longtemps…


	2. Amis - Zekrom

**Thème : Amis - Pokémon : Zekrom**

« Tu veux encore rester avec moi ? »

La voix du jeune homme était faible et un peu désespéré. Zekrom le fixa de toute sa hauteur, essayant de comprendre la question. Avec lui, le dragon avait passé beaucoup de temps et même combattu Guethis, sauvant la région d'Unys de la team plasma. Et voilà que N lui proposait à présent de rester avec lui, pour toujours. Le géant essaya de comprendre la question.

« Je comprendrais que tu veuilles partir, ajouta le garçon. Je t'en ai déjà beaucoup demandé et tu m'as bien assez aidé à sauver les humains. J'ai un peu mieux compris certaines choses grâces à toi et je t'en remercie, toi qui m'as aidé à poursuivre mon idéal. Mais je veux surtout que tu sois libre, tu comprends ? Alors, tu peux partir si tu veux, le ciel est à toi. »

C'était donc là qu'il voulait en venir. Le dragon secoua la tête et poussa un grondement dépité. Les humains n'étaient décidément pas des flèches. Pourtant, celui-ci n'était pas vraiment un humain, du moins était-il plus intelligent et ouvert au monde que ceux de son espèce mais dans le fond, il n'avait pas compris quelque chose de simple. Le légendaire décida alors de lui parler directement, de mettre les choses au clair.

« - N Harmonia, gronda-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux.

- Zekrom, murmura le garçon.

- Les humains sont-ils tous aussi aveugles que toi ?

- Que veux-tu dire, dragon de l'idéal ?

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais te quitter ?

- A dire vrai, oui. Cela me paraissait logique.

- Sors cette logique de ta tête, N. N'as-tu pas compris ? Nous sommes amis et liés. Même un légendaire peut se lier d'amitié avec un humain. Je resterais avec toi pour toujours, cela n'a jamais été envisagé de ma part de te quitter. Je t'aime bien. »

Le visage du jeune homme afficha alors un sourire radieux et le dragon en aurait presque sourit aussi. Décidément, les humains, il ne leur faut pas grand-chose.


	3. Amoureux - Reshiram

**Thème : Amoureux - Pokémon : Reshiram**

« Sois réaliste un peu ! »

Cette remarque faisait bien rire le dragon blanc. Que quelqu'un lui demande d'être réaliste, voilà quelque chose de bien curieux alors qu'il était lui-même le pokémon de la réalité. Pourtant, les mots de Zekrom n'étaient pas dénués de sens et malgré leur rivalité, ils avaient pris la peine de les écouter. Et même d'y réfléchir un peu. Tout cela à cause de ce doute apparut en lui.

C'était de sa faute à elle après tout. Reshiram s'en souvenait très bien, de leur rencontre. Il n'était que sous sa forme de galet blanc à ce moment là et elle l'avait ramassé dans la tour dragospire, sans trop y faire attention. Il s'en souvenait parfaitement lui, en observant celle qui était probablement une élue. Et il n'avait pas été déçu.

C'était une jeune femme à la longue chevelure brun attachée en queue de cheval, au sourire communicatif et pleine d'énergie. C'était de toute évidence une dresseuse pokémon, qui rêvait de vaincre la ligue comme tant d'autres et traitait son équipe avec respect. Elle ignorait que cette pierre blanche avec quelque chose de spécial mais lui savait qu'elle l'était, elle.

Il y avait quelque chose dans la jeune femme de magique, quelque chose qui lui avait plu. Dans son regard brûlait une flamme qui ne devait jamais s'éteindre. Elle lui avait fait forte impression et même son nom lui était agréable : Blanche. Reshiram avait de l'admiration pour elle et même plus, au point de regretter de ne pas être un humain.

« Reviens sur terre, mon frère. »

Le dragon soupira et tenta de se changer les idées. Son confrère électrique avait raison après tout. C'était une chimère impossible qu'il poursuivait, un idéal qui ne correspondait pas à la réalité qu'il devait défendre. Quand même, Arceus aurait put les prévenir que les pokémons légendaires pouvaient aussi tomber amoureux.


	4. Automne - Jirachi

**Thème : Automne - Pokémon : Jirachi**

Dans les bois de Cimetronelle, en automne, les arbres se coloraient d'un marron agréable au regard. C'était un des passe-temps favoris des enfants que de jouer avec les feuilles quand elles se détachaient des hauts arbres. Les entendre craquer sous ses pieds, un petit plaisir de la vie. Mais les enfants n'étaient pas les seuls à en profiter et il n'était pas rare de voir leurs propres pokémons se joindre à eux, batifolant avec gaité dans la forêt.

Mais ce divertissement n'était pas réservé pour autant aux pokémons et aux humains. Il arrivait même que les pokémons légendaires participent à leur tour mais avec plus d'intimité néanmoins. Et Jirachi était le premier sur la liste. Ce petit pokémon discret parvenait sans mal à se faufiler à l'insu de tous dans les sous-bois et jouait aussi, voletant entre les feuilles tombantes, profitant de leur doux coloris qui offrait un régal aux yeux.

Les autres légendaires ne voyaient pas forcément cet amusement d'un bon œil et si Latias lui permettait de faire ce qu'il voulait, Latios ne manquait pas de rappeler à l'ordre Jirachi. Une légende devait savoir tenir son rang auprès des humains et des pokémons, sinon comment devenir crédible après ? Mais Latios oubliait bien vite le petit être pour reprendre ses courses au dessus d'Hoenn et Jirachi retournait toujours dans le bois.

Après avoir passé sa vie à exaucer des vœux cupides, égoïstes, il avait envie de change d'air. Pour cela, l'innocence était ce qui lui convenait le mieux. Peut être un jour irait-il jouer avec les enfants ? Tant que ceux-ci ne réclamaient pas de vœux bien sur…


	5. Blanc - Genesect

**Thème : Blanc - Pokémon : Genesect**

Le scientifique respira lentement. Est-ce que toute l'expérience avait fonctionné ? Il n'en était pas sûr. Il regarda encoe derrière la vitre mais rien ne bougeait. Pourtant, il avait fait exactement tout ce qui était demandé. Jamais l'homme n'avait voulu être à la tête de ce projet. Certes il avait du talent, il le reconnaissait mais jamais il n'aurait voulu s'en servir ainsi. Il était scientifique parce qu'il voulait du progrès, pas pour créer des monstres.

Les explications du livre étaient claires et terrifiantes, provenant d'un chercheur de Kanto. Le jeune homme n'avait eut aucun mal à les suivre à la lettre, tremblant devant leur logique. Est-ce que celui qui avait écrit cela ressentait la même chose que lui ? Une vaste question sans réponse. Autour de lui, les gens attendaient, impatients. Il pria pour que cela ait marché. S'il n'avait pas réussi, on le lui ferait payer cher, jeune ou pas car son employeur ne supportait pas l'échec. La team plasma était du genre à ne pas s'encombrer de bon à rien.

Mais dans ce laboratoire perdu près de la route 18 d'Unys, le miracle eut lieu. Le scientifique aura plutôt appelé cela un cauchemar mais chacun ses goûts. Derrière la vitre, une silhouette violette se profilait et deux grands yeux rouges s'ouvrirent alors. Autour, les autres personnes applaudirent et félicitèrent le scientifique. Ce dernier ne réagissait pas, toujours concentré sur ce qu'il venait de créer. Avait-il réellement donné naissance à cela ?

« Bien joué ! C'est le deuxième pokémon créé par l'être humain, tu devrais être fier ! lança quelqu'un. Maître Guethis a décidé de la baptiser Genesect. »

Le nom lui allait bien, le jeune homme n'avait rien à dire. Il resta à fixer cette chose. Finalement, sa création n'avait rien de forcément mauvais au départ. Ce n'était qu'une page blanche. Une page blanche sur laquelle la team plasma allait graver l'horreur du combat et de la guerre. Une larme tomba de ses yeux discrètes et personne ne la vit. Sauf peut être Genesect.


	6. Cassé - Registeel

**Thème : cassé - Pokémon : Registeel**

Un jour comme un autre se leva. On devrait se méfier des jours ordinaires, c'est toujours par eux que commence les grandes aventures ou les tristes évènements. Toujours. Et c'est pareil pour tout le monde, pokémon comme humain. Les légendaires aussi voient arriver dans leur vie des phénomènes imprévus, parfois l'impossible devient possible.

C'est ce qui arriva un jour au grand Registeel, le golem de fer, ayant traîné les continents autrefois avec ses frères. Malgré cette force qu'il détenait, il demeurait sans bouger dans un sommeil profond dont rien ne semblait pouvoir le déranger. Il y avait bien une conscience, quelque part au fond de lui mais plus que spirituel, c'était un esprit corporel. Le colosse avait seulement connaissance de son corps d'acier, de ce qui lui arrivait. Et encore, c'est quand il n'était pas trop profondément endormi par la noirceur de la grotte qui l'hébergeait.

Mais un jour où sa conscience corporelle était en éveille, il remarqua quelque chose. Une fissure. Une toute petite fissure. Un bout de sa carapace, aussi infime soit-il, un bout de son être, partit. Lui, l'incassable, quelqu'un l'avait brisé. Ne connaissant pas les sentiments, on ne pouvait pas dire que c'était la rage qui l'envahissait mais certainement une humeur semblable.

Gare à celui qui venait de le délester d'un bout de son corps, il devrait s'attendre à subir la fureur de Registeel si d'aventure il revenait. Et le golem comptait bien découvrir l'identité de son agresseur, dusse la chose prendre un siècle. Il trouverait.


	7. Choix - Raikou

**Thème : Choix - Pokémon : Raikou**

« Tu es sur de ne jamais le regretter ? Vraiment sur ? »

La voix de l'homme résonnait encore dans sa tête mais le pokémon était bien sur de son choix. Le chien légendaire de la foudre ne comptait pas changer d'avis. A quoi bon essayer encore ? Mais les humains s'entêtaient si bien que cela commençait à l'agacer.

Devoir déjà revenir à Rosalia lui était pénible, depuis l'incendie de la tour. L'édifice s'était pourtant toujours tenu haut et droit dans le ciel mais à présent, ce n'était plus qu'une ruine, abattue par la foudre. Lui, le maître de l'orage n'avait strictement rien pu faire et c'était la honte qui l'envahissait quand il revoyait le monument calciné. Et les hommes qui l'attendaient à son pied, que lui voulaient-ils donc, ces êtres imprévisibles ?

Les humains s'étaient faits mielleux, lui proposant de s'installer dans une nouvelle tour qu'ils rebâtiraient prochainement. Ils lui proposèrent même de le vénérer, de même que le foudre qu'il contrôlait et de lui offrir une vie de luxe pour un pokémon, dut-il être un légendaire. Une proposition bien alléchante en somme, que peu refuseraient.

Mais il refusa fermement. Malgré les avantages qu'on lui proposait, il savait très bien ce qu'il perdrait. Car oui, il y avait à perdre contre tout ce luxe. Sa liberté. Ses gens ne voulaient qu'un légendaire afin de pouvoir s'en gausser devant d'autres villes, uniquement pour leur bénéfice personnel et ils finiraient surement par réduire le en esclavage comme n'importe quel autre pokémon. Alors non, Raikou préférait vivre simplement mais libre de courir où bon lui semblait. Jamais il ne reviendrait sur ce choix, jamais.


	8. Ciel - Mew

Thème : ciel - Pokémon : Mew

Bleu était le firmament ce jour là et aucun nuage moutonneux ne venait entraver sa pureté au dessus de cette jungle chaude. Pourtant, une petite tâche noire se mouvait avec rapidité dans le ciel, glissant au dessus des arbres avec aisance. Ce n'était pas un oiseau et son vol relevait du miracle. Sa fine queue s'agitait, permettant à la créature de se manœuvrer tandis qu'elle flottait, comme maintenu par une force supérieure. Comme par magie.

Mew était seul, usant de ses pouvoirs télékinésiques afin de contempler son monde vu de tout là haut. Parfois, il prenait de l'altitude, parfois redescendait toucher le sommet des arbres aux feuilles couvertes d'humidité. Ce que le pokémon appréciait également, c'était frôler la surface de l'eau du grand fleuve, traversant la forêt. Des magicarpes venaient habituellement le saluer, remontant à la surface spécialement pour lui tandis que des roucoups daignaient parfois l'accompagner dans les airs. Mais les oiseaux s'envolaient tous vers d'autres contrées moins hostiles et les poissons descendaient vers l'aval, toujours plus vers la mer.

Mew n'était pas seul néanmoins. De nombreux autres congénères prenaient le même plaisir de sillonner les cieux à ses côtés, de s'amuser avec leurs pouvoirs psychiques. Un vrai coin de paradis pour cette espèce hors du commun. Seulement, sans raison apparente, la population de ces créatures de légende diminuait, au fur et à mesure que la forêt se vidait inexorablement de ses occupants. Et voilà qu'un beau jour, Mew se retrouva seul, infiniment seul, s'élançant dans le ciel. Libre mais solitaire.


	9. Coéquipier - Darkraï

**Thème : Coéquipier - Pokémon : Darkraï**

« J'étais seul, perdu dans mon cauchemar. Mais subitement, une ombre est apparue et elle a chassé les ténèbres pour faire apparaître la lumière. Cette ombre m'a guéri, mais j'ignore ce que c'est. Vous avez une idée docteur ? »

Ce patient était loin d'être le premier à lui annoncer une telle chose. Le médecin de Joliberges ne savait plus trop quoi penser. De nombreuses personnes étaient atteintes de cauchemars, ne parvenant plus à se réveiller, dormant d'un sommeil agité et subitement, elles se réveillaient pour certaines, sûres d'avoir été sauvé par une ombre noire. Mais pourquoi le pokémon des cauchemars aurait-il choisit de les délivrer ? Voilà une question sans réponse.

Le seul qui détenait le secret, c'est cette ombre. Le dieu des cauchemars. Mais pourquoi sauverait-il les gens s'ils les mettaient dans des rêves néfastes ? Peut être parce qu'il n'était pas responsable à la base. Quelqu'un d'autre, légendaire ou humain, semblai s'amuser à singer ses pouvoirs depuis quelques temps et cela embêtait le ténébreux. Comment osait-on l'imiter et voler son devoir, de rappeler certaines choses par le biais de rêves sombres ?

Alors, ils aidaient les pauvres victimes, se faisant leur ami le temps d'un rêve et les ramenant à la lumière des rêves de Crescelia. Avec un peu de chance, il trouverait le coupable en même temps. Personne d'autre que lui n'avait le droit de créer les mauvais songes et l'importun allait le payer chèrement, une fois qu'il l'aurait retrouvé, même s'il s'agissait d'un dieu plus puissant que lui.

Car Darkraï peut se faire le meilleur coéquipier des humains, pour peu que la cause soit juste. Mais cela peut le savent et encore moins l'admettent.


	10. Coeur - Regigigas

**Thème : Coeur - Pokémon : Regigigas**

« Mais enfin, c'est ridicule ! Les golems n'ont pas d'âme donc forcément pas de cœur ! Ni Registeel, ni Regice, ni Regirock n'en ont, alors l'autre ne doit pas échapper à la règle ! »

L'autre en question, c'était Regigigas, debout dans le temple de Frimapic, aussi immobile qu'un statue, tel un colosse antique abandonné là par le temps. Et il était contraint d'écouter les deux gardiens en vadrouille déballer tout un tas de balivernes à son sujet. Ils n'avaient pas tort néanmoins quand ils disaient qu'il n'avait pas d'âme ni d'esprit. Mais de là à dire que n'ayant pas une conscience comme eux, il n'avait pas de cœur, c'était un peu fort.

Car il en avait un cœur.

Un dur, solide, rempli de souvenirs des temps passés. Et il possédait une sorte de conscience, assez primaire certes mais elle était bien là. Les deux gardiens repartirent vite, ne supportant pas le froid des profondeurs de l'édifice, malgré leurs manteaux de fourrures. Lui demeurait, sans broncher. De toute manière, il n'avait pas le choix.

Mais il se souvenait du fond de son cœur de pierre, des instants où avec ses trois disciples, il avait bâtit les continents pour que les humains puissent y vivre. Le moment où Arceus les avait cachés dans des temples, condamnés à ne pouvoir bouger que sous certaines conditions. De tout cela, oui, son cœur se rappelait encore.


	11. Coucher de soleil - Phione

**Thème : Coucher de soleil - Pokémon : Phione**

Les plages de Sinnoh ne sont pas des plus réputées dans le monde des pokémons mais pourtant, elles n'ont rien à envier aux autres. Particulièrement la toute jolie, au sud de Rivamar. Elle était très calme, malgré la grande ville située à proximité, l'endroit n'était jamais bondé. De nombreux dresseurs aimaient s'y balader et un célèbre pêcheur y avait élu son domicile. Un lieu enchanteur où les pijakos volaient par grandes bandes, émettant un joli son, semblable à un chant humain. Mais ce n'était pas pour cela que ce lieu était principalement connu.

Venez-y donc un soir, au moment où le ciel devient orange, vers le coucher de soleil, un beau soir d'été. C'est là que le miracle se produit. Approchez un peu mais pas trop du rivage. Bien, à présent, cachez vous derrière une de ces grandes pierres et assurez vous qu'il n'y ait pas trop d'humains. Trop de gens empêcheraient le spectacle. Voilà vous êtes installés à peu près confortablement, la magie peut commencer !

Sortant de la mer, les voilà qui arrivent, ces êtres de l'océan. Une armée de Phiones, ces pokémons légendaires mais capable de se reproduire, un cas unique. Ils se réunissent très souvent sur cette plage et semblent chanter face à l'océan. Un sentiment étrange étreint alors votre cœur, comme s'ils vous invitaient à les rejoindre. La douceur du sourire qui s'affiche sur leur visage vous surprend et vous souriez comme eux. Ces pokémons sont faiseurs de miracles en transmettant leur joie de vivre aux autres personnes.

Voilà, vous venez d'assistez à un des plus beaux couchers de soleil de votre vie. Croyez moi, vous n'oublierez jamais la plage du rassemblement des phiones. Et s'ils vous ont vu, eux non plus ne vous oublieront pas, soyez en certain.


	12. Début - Meloetta

**Thème : Début - Pokémon : Meloetta**

C'était au début des temps, la terre s'en souvient encore. Les pokémons légendaires venaient tout juste d'être créés par Arceus le grand et découvraient la terre, petit à petit. C'était une époque calme, la genèse. A l'époque, les hommes n'avaient encore rien construit, le monde n'était qu'une nature vierge éblouissante. Les montagnes s'élevaient, hautes et fières, les mers paraissaient si vastes, sans fin et le ciel était bleu comme jamais. Si le paradis existait, il était probablement ici.

Les pokémons légendaires visitèrent l'endroit alors vide et se demandèrent comment le rendre plus vivant. Chacun s'attela à sa tâche, selon ce que le grand Arceus leur avait confié. Ils bâtirent d'autres montagnes, creusèrent l'océan, firent pousser la végétation et répartirent les différents climats un peu partout sur la terre. Le dieu tout puissant observa un moment puis satisfait s'en retourna à son sommeil millénaire, dans un lieu connu de lui seul.

Les autres poursuivirent leur travail avec ardeur mais vint un moment où ils commencèrent à fatiguer. De plus, tout leur semblait si vide. Alors, ils décidèrent de créer d'autres êtres vivants. Ils modelèrent chacun les formes qu'ils souhaitaient, s'inspirant d'eux même ou des choses environnantes. Seulement, peu importe ce qu'ils faisaient leurs créations restèrent sans vie. Et pas question de rappeler Arceus pour lui demander son aide.

Une voix s'éleva alors, un chant à nul autre pareil qui combla le silence. Les légendaires l'écoutèrent et le trouvèrent sublimes. En même temps que le chant résonnait, leurs créations prenaient vie sous leurs yeux ébahis et s'en allaient peupler le vaste monde. Alors apparue au milieu des dieux la faiseuse de miracle à la voix pure.

Tel était le pouvoir de Meloetta : son chant était capable de donner la vie et d'emplir de joie le cœur de tout être créé par Arceus. Ainsi commença la vie des pokémons et plus tard des humains dans le monde. Oui, c'était bien le début.


	13. Eau - Heatran

**Thème : Eau - Pokémon : Heatran**

Humide.

Telle fut la première pensée d'Heatran, seigneur des volcans en se réveillant ce matin là, d'un long sommeil de plusieurs jours dans le magma. Mais on l'appelait plutôt gardien du mont Abrupt, Entei étant le seul s'occupant des autres volcans tandis que celui là ne quittait jamais le sien, ou rarement du moins. Il en avait décidé ainsi et son caractère têtu ne le ferait pas changer d'avis, sauf du moins si son humeur se modifiait ou un quelconque argument jouait en la faveur d'une telle modification.

Humide.

Pourtant rien n'allait. Un volcan, ce n'est pas humide. C'est tout sauf humide ! Alors que venait faire cette goutte d'eau au dessus de son œil ? Il fixa le plafond d'un air mauvais et une autre goutte toucha son nez. Ainsi donc, il existait une nappe d'eau ayant résisté à la chaleur, surement grâce à un entourage de roche isolant mais possédant néanmoins une fuite.

Ou alors, de l'eau s'était infiltrée, peut être à cause d'une pluie torrentielle. Une blague d'un autre légendaire, il n'y croyait pas du tout. On ne blague jamais avec le pokémon de lave. Absolument jamais. Et personne n'avait essayé depuis fort longtemps. Contrarié, il se glissa hors de sa grotte, afin d'aller voir la source du problème.

Et il comprit.

Un dresseur l'attendait devant son antre, prêt au combat. Ainsi donc, c'était un piège. Mais le garçon ne devait pas savoir ce qu'il avait réveillé ou alors était vraiment inconscient. Car quand on cherche Heatran, on le trouve.

**J'espère que ça vous plait toujours. Après mes examens, je vais essayer de publier un peu plus souvent, comme j'ai pas mal d'avance pour tous les petits textes !**


	14. Eclair - Regirock

**Thème : Eclair - Pokémon : Régirock**

La foudre s'abattit encore une fois sur lui, produisant un éclair bleu. Des milliers, peut être des millions de volts venaient de rencontrer le pokémon légendaire. Mais malgré ce déchainement, il resta droit, immobile.

Solide comme un roc.

Après tout, il était le pokémon roche qui avec d'autres confrères avaient disait-on traîné les continents et aidé à la création de la terre. Mais depuis ce jour où son créateur l'avait utilisé pour son propre intérêt, il n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Il lui fallait la volonté de quelqu'un pour se mouvoir, il n'était qu'une création imparfaite de l'être suprême. Un objet vivant mais sans âme, vide à l'intérieur. Sans aucun but.

Voilà pourquoi il restait là, quelque soit le temps. Ses frères avaient peut être trouvé une volonté pour bouger mais il s'en moquait. Rien n'avait d'importance pour lui. Il n'était qu'un amas de pierre, résistant à l'éclair, au sommet d'une colline difficile d'accès et il se tenait toujours là quand un autre éclair retomba à nouveau avec fracas.

Solide comme le roc.

Personne ne lui cherchait jamais de problème, personne ne recherchait jamais ce légendaire et pourtant, il aurait été facile de le trouver, de la capturer. Il n'aurait même pas résisté. Mais une vieille légende survivait encore. Celle que ce pokémon pouvait voler l'âme des gens si jamais on avait le malheur de le toucher. Réalité ou mensonge, ça….


	15. Elle - Suicune

**Thème : Elle - Pokémon : Suicune**

**Je ne serais pas là ce weekend, donc je publie un peu en avance ! Et comme j'ai fini mes examens, à partir de mardi ou mercredi prochain, vous aurez surement un petit texte par semaine, pendant une période indéterminée !**

Le vent du Nord souffle toujours avec autant de puissance sur le lac Colère à Johto et les habitants alentours s'y étaient habitués. Mais malgré la fréquence du phénomène, de nombreuses légendes couraient encore à son sujet. En effet, les habitants d'Acajou aimaient perpétués une coutume ancestrale qui voulait qu'une jeune femme à la longue chevelure chevauche le vent du Nord et ne puisse être aperçu que par des cœurs purs. Peu y croyaient mais beaucoup se plaisaient à la raconter et certains essayaient même de la vérifier.

Ainsi un jour de tempête, un jeune garçon décida de se rendre au lac à l'insu de ses parents afin de percer ce mystère. Malgré la forte pluie et la boue, il progressa depuis son village jusqu'à l'étendu d'eau, bien agité non seulement par le vent mais également par les magicarpes voir peut être les léviators qui hantaient l'endroit. L'enfant plissa les yeux et regarda chaque nuage avec attention, comme si une personne pouvait en sortir à tout instant. Subitement, un coup de vent plus fort que les autres l'obligea à se cacher les yeux. Lorsqu'il pu enfin les rouvrir, il fixa à nouveau le lac et c'est à ce moment qu'il la vit.

Elle marchait sur l'eau et portait bien une longue chevelure mauve mais ce n'était pas un humain. Le garçon l'avait déjà vu dans un livre : c'était le pokémon légendaire Suicune. Il en resta bouche bée tandis que la créature le fixait de ses grands yeux cristallins. Jamais l'enfant n'avait rien vu de si beau. Mais à peine se résolut-il à faire un pas en avant que la légendaire disparut subitement. La pluie cesse du même coup et le garçon put rentrer chez lui. Mais il ne cessa de repenser à ce qu'il avait vu. Après tout, peut être que Suicune avait été une femme un jour…


	16. Enfant - Manaphy

**Thème : Enfant - Pokémon : Manaphy**

**Mes examens sont passés, je vais donc essayer de publier un peu plus souvent !**

L'enfant pleurait et il ne supportait pas cela. Il n'y avait rien de pire qu'un petit humain qui pleure. C'est un son qui vous retourne l'âme, qui vous fait vous sentir mal. Même un pokémon légendaire pouvait se trouver mal en entendant un enfant. Mais Manaphy ne pouvait rien y faire.

Manaphy, le petit pokémon qui se ballade dans les courants et surveille la pureté de l'eau, c'est bien de lui dont nous parlons. Il aimait beaucoup jouer avec les enfants humains sur les plages, c'était un des rares pokémons divins qui s'adonnaient à ce passe-temps. Cela lui valait le mépris de ses pairs mais il s'en moquait bien. Cela faisait tellement du bien de se ressourcer au contact des humains, des créatures loin d'être aussi stupide que le prétendaient des hauts légendaires. Seulement, cela attirait son lot de difficultés, comme tout.

Le pokémon aqueux avait joué tout l'après-midi durant avec un petit garçon, un rouquin que les autres semblaient mettre à l'écart. Le pokémon n'aimait pas voir quelqu'un tout seul et s'était amusé avec lui, attisant l'envie chez les autres, en même temps qu'une sympathie nouvelle pour le garçon. Voir rire un enfant, il n'y avait rien de tel. Seulement, comme dans toute rencontre venait le temps des adieux.

« Ne pars pas ! » suppliait le garçon.

Le pokémon aurait bien voulu rester mais il n'avait pas le choix. Devant ce spectacle déchirant, Manaphy se glissa dans l'eau et disparut rapidement vers les profondeurs, avant que quiconque ait le temps de le rattraper. Cela vaudrait mieux pour tout le monde. L'océan était son domaine après tout, bien mieux que la terre ferme. Mais parfois, cet océan lui semblait tout de même bien trop vide de rire d'enfant. Bien trop.


	17. Ennemi - Kyurem

**Thème : Ennemi - Pokémon : Kyurem**

**Texte dédicacé à ma bêta-lectrice (présence de ses personnages)**

Les habitants d'Entrelasque le savaient bien, la nuit, il fallait garder portes et fenêtres fermées à double tour, sinon le fantôme blanc viendrait et les emporterait. Tout le monde connaissait la légende et personne n'était allé vérifier. Oui, les gens d'ici n'avaient pas vraiment beaucoup de courage mais au moins, cela donnait une excuse pour ne pas se coucher tard pour les enfants. Sauf que tout le monde n'était pas aussi crédule.

« - Crystal, on ne devrait pas, murmura un garçon, ayant tout juste atteint l'adolescence.

- Allez Shin ! Il faut qu'on sache ! répondit une demoiselle du même âge.

- Je n'ai aucune envie de me battre contre un monstre, trembla-t-il.

- Moi non plus je ne veux pas me battre. Simplement voir. Et savoir. Comment croire à l'existence d'une chose que personne n'a jamais vue ?

- Je pense que si ça existe, il vaut mieux ne pas le voir.

- Reste dans l'ignorance alors, moi j'y vais ! gronda-t-elle en sautant par la fenêtre.

- Ah non… Attend ! » s'exclama-t-il en allant à sa suite.

Elle avait encore gagné, elle savait qu'il ne pourrait pas la laisser se mettre en danger seule. Les deux adolescents se faufilèrent dans les rues désertes, éclairées par la faible lueur des lampadaires et s'arrêtèrent à l'entrée ouest de la ville. Au déhors, la route était sombre et on entendait simplement les bruits des pokémons sauvages.

« - Crystal, allons-nous en ! supplia le jeune homme.

- Nous restons jusqu'à ce que… »

Dans le noir, une ombre surgit alors de la pénombre et figea les deux humains sur place. Ils ne pouvaient absolument plus bouger et la terreur s'empara d'eux. Ce qui se tenait devant eux ressemblait aux dragons des contes de grand-mère mais en bien plus terrifiant. Des yeux jaunes sans pupilles et un souffle de glace, voilà qui rendait le tableau encore plus terrifiant. Bientôt, l'air parut se glacer autour des enfants.

« Fuyez ! » hurlait une voix dans leur tête.

Crystal attrapa Shin par la main et fila en direction de leur maison. Jamais ils ne retournèrent aussi vite dans leur chambre et ne fermèrent plus vite la fenêtre. Heureusement, ils n'entendirent aucun bruit dehors ni aucun signe de poursuite, ce qui les rassura. Même la téméraire adolescente avait vraiment eut peur cette fois.

« C'est donc lui qui nous empêche de sortir le soir » murmura-t-elle.

Et pour elle, le légendaire Kyurem se mua en un terrifiant ennemi, qu'il fallait vaincre.


	18. Esprit - Palkia

**Thème : Esprit - Pokémon : Palkia**

L'espace est composé de plusieurs dimensions et bien fou serait quiconque prétendrait le contraire. N'est ce pas après tout ce que dit la légende de la genèse du monde, jamais remise en cause ? Et loin de la terre, dans l'espace lointain, d'autres créatures de mythes hantent ces espaces obscures. L'un d'entre elles est maître de l'espace et on la surnomme Palkia.

Célébré à Vestigion depuis des temps antiques, ce pokémon avait accepté pour le bien être de tous de s'exiler, loin de toute vie pour surveiller les dimensions mais surtout se tenir à l'écart de son rival éternel, le puissant Dialga du temps. Un des rares dont la vue l'insupportait au plus haut point. Et c'est ainsi qu'il avait accepté la mission d'Arceus.

Mais dans son esprit se formaient depuis peu de sombres idées, d'obscures pensés, toutes convergeant vers un retour hypothétique auprès des humains et des pokémons. D'autres légendaires pouvaient bien les côtoyer, pourquoi pas lui. Et voilà des siècles qu'en son âme, ce dessein se précisait de plus en plus clairement.

Ors, voilà qu'un jour, il ressentit une terrible chose. Dialga était sur Terre, l'écoulement du temps s'était modifié, d'une demi millième de seconde, mais tout de même. Son ennemi osait donc retourner sur leur terre originelle et lui en était privé ? Voilà quelque chose d'insupportable pour le roi des dimensions, d'intolérable.

C'est ainsi que Palkia officia son grand retour sur Terre et que commença une rude bataille avec Dialga. Seule la vengeance guidait son esprit.


	19. Eté - Deoxys

**Thème : Été - Pokémon : Deoxys**

Il faisait presque toujours chaud dans la région d'Hoenn, grâce à son climat généreux et son activité volcanique intense de même que la présence d'un désert. Alors imaginez un peu comment c'était en été, où les choses étaient encore pires. Tout le monde se réfugiait chez soit, en compagnie d'un pokémon eau ou glace. Seuls les pokémons feux pouvaient braver la chaleur torride, du moins selon les humains. Et ils se trompaient.

Dans le désert, tel un mirage, il marchait seul. Ou plutôt flottait, difficile de savoir. Toujours était-il que tous les autres pokémons s'écartaient sur son chemin. Une légende, il l'était sans conteste, mais pouvait-on seulement le qualifier de pokémon légendaire ? Et même tout simplement de pokémon ? Lui, le virus venu des confins intergalactiques sous la domination d'Arceus. Lui, l'être apparu par un beau hasard sur la Terre. Lui, Deoxys.

La chaleur, il ne la supportait pas trop mal. Les conditions avaient été autrement plus dures sur la météorite qui l'avait conduit ici. Tellement plus dures. Alors un désert pour lui, un parcours de santé. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il cherchait mais il devait le trouver. Coûte que coûte.

C'est alors que se dressa devant lui une vieille tour, prête à s'écrouler à n'importe quel moment. Un édifice vieux comme le monde mais toujours droit. Un souvenir lui traversa l'esprit et Deoxys en conclut que c'était peut être ce qu'il cherchait. Des traces de civilisation antique. Des traces du passé. Des traces d'extraterrestre, comme lui.


	20. Etoile - Giratina

**Thème : Etoile - Pokémon : Giratina**

Seul. Encore et toujours seul, dans ce monde sans loi, sans contrainte où tout allait de travers.

C'était son monde à lui, un lieu où jamais personne ne venait. Les humains l'appelaient parfois cimetière dimensionnel et ils n'avaient pas tort. Ici, il n'y avait rien. C'était juste un lieu permettant de maintenir l'équilibre du monde, en étant parfaitement instable, sans règles fixes. Et forcément, il avait bien fallu que quelqu'un s'occupe de l'endroit. Alors forcément Arceus avait pensé à lui, lors de son bannissement. C'était une trop bonne occasion pour en être débarrassé. Et c'est ainsi que Giratina se retrouva gardien du monde parallèle.

Il rêvait de pouvoir en sortir un jour, de goûter au soleil, à l'herbe fraiche sous les pieds, contrairement à ce lieu sombre de pierres. Parfois, il cherchait quelqu'un, par espoir. Mais il n'y avait jamais personne. Et aucune porte de sortie. Une véritable prison, voilà ce que c'était. Le temps s'y faisait de plus en plus long et le pokémon croyait devenir fou.

Et les choses continuaient ainsi, immuables, comme si rien ne devait jamais changer. C'est alors que le miracle se produisit.

Le ténébreux légendaire errait seul quand quelque chose changea dans son univers. Une lumière apparue, sortit du néant. Une lumière ! Il n'en avait revu d'aussi vive depuis son bannissement et cela lui rappelait grandement les étoiles d'autrefois. Alors, sans plus d'hésitation, il s'approcha de ce qu'il considérait comme une étoile surgit de nulle part et une douce chaleur l'enveloppa. Où menait cette étoile il n'en savait rien, mais il décida de la suivre.

Et c'est ainsi que le banni revint dans notre monde….


	21. Etranger - Arceus

Le monde a changé. Les pokémons ont grandi, voir évoluer, des nouvelles espèces sont apparus et à présent, les humains dominent le monde. C'est peut être cela le plus grand changement. La verdure a laissé la place aux habitations, aux champs, aux villes immenses. Les laboratoires d'observation ont également germé un peu partout. La nature l'a accepté mais son visage n'est plus du tout le même.

Arceus observait de phénomène du plus haut des cieux. Selon les humains, le pokémon créateur dormait d'un sommeil éternel, mais il lui arrivait en réalité de se réveiller et de venir voir le terre, ce qu'il s'y passait et comment les événements s'enchaînaient.

Personne ne connaissait les agissements du maître de l'univers, pas même les autres légendaires. Ces derniers étaient globalement devenus hostiles aux humains, ce qui désolait le dieu suprême. Il aurait souhaité un monde plus harmonieux, avec moins de guerre. Mais c'était de son entière faute. Il lui aurait fallu guider sa création pour qu'elle prenne le chemin voulu. Désormais, il s'était promis de ne jamais intervenir. Sauf dans certains cas exceptionnels, mais il espérait que cela n'arriverait jamais. Il valait mieux qu'il ne descende pas dans son monde.

Pourtant, un sentiment de tristesse l'envahissait. Personne ne le reconnaîtrait si jamais il revenait parmi les siens. Il n'était plus qu'un inconnu que personne ne vénérait, un étranger à ce monde qu'il avait créé. Et même ce grand être qui avait façonné l'univers, la premier né de l'œuf originel, pouvait ressentir la tristesse. Un jour, peut être, il reviendrait parmi le peuple de la terre et leur montrerait à qui il devait tout. Un jour, probablement.


	22. Faire l'histoire - Démétéros

**Thème : Faire l'histoire - Pokémon : Démétéros**

Le grand autel d'abondance d'Unys était calme ce jour là. Quelques nuages passaient dans le ciel et une légère brise soufflait, c'était un temps extrêmement agréable pour quiconque voulait se promener dehors. C'était d'ailleurs ce que faisait un jeune garçon et sa grand-mère, une honorable personne. Après une longue randonnée depuis la ville noire, ils étaient parvenus dans ce lieu reculé. Le plus jeune n'y avait jamais mis les pieds, du haut de ses dix ans et regarda l'endroit, impressionné. Cela ne fit rien à la vieille femme. Elle connaissait bien le lieu, cela faisait parti de sa vie depuis sa propre enfance. Depuis toujours en fait. Elle s'assit sur une grande pierre face à l'autel, son petit-fils se plaçant à ses côtés, pétillant de qestions.

« - Grand-mère, le pokémon Démétéros vient vraiment ici ?

- Cela lui arrive. Je ne l'ai vu qu'une fois, tu sais.

- Tu l'as quand même vu ! Est-ce qu'il est pareil que dans les livres ?

- Exactement pareil, les livres ne mentent pas. J'ai bien vu qu'il était assez fort pour dominer Boréas et Fulguris comme le veut la légende.

- Il doit être ultra puissant ! s'émerveilla le gamin.

- Mais il a quelque chose de doux. Je ne sais pas si c'est propre aux légendaires mais je savais qu'il ne me ferait pas de mal. Il y avait de la bonté en lui.

- Peut être que s'il était méchant, il laisserait ses deux frères faire des bêtises ?

- Ah, ça ! On ne va pas refaire l'histoire, mon petit ! »

La grand-mère fixa de nouveau la statue et se rappela du temps où elle était plus jeune. Elle rêvait comme tant de dresseurs de capturer ce légendaire, de rester graver dans la légende à ses côtés. Mais on n'attrape pas un dieu aussi facilement et elle savait maintenant que l'histoire ne la retiendrait pas parmi ses grands noms. Tant pis. La vieille femme se tourna vers le garçon. Aurait-il les mêmes rêves qu'elle ? Seul l'avenir le dirait.


	23. Famille - Victiny

**Thème : Famille - Pokémon : Victiny**

« Je pense que ça vaut mieux pour nous. »

L'homme maintenait la porte du phare fermée, la main dessus. C'était une porte en béton armé, dans le genre solide, on ne faisait pratiquement rien de mieux. Juste ce qui lui fallait : de la solidité. Derrière, il entendait des petits grattements et des petits gémissements qui lui firent mal au cœur. Dans le fond, l'homme n'avait qu'une envie : ouvrir la porte. Sauf qu'il ne fallait pas, à aucun prix. Il avait prix sa décision, il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière.

« - Vi, murmura une petite voix.

- Non, Victiny, je ne peux pas.

- Ty, pleurnicha-t-elle encore.

- Je t'ai expliqué. Ici, tu seras en sécurité et personne ne t'embêtera. »

L'homme était vieux et riche. Il avait acheté le phare uniquement pour y enfermer le pokémon. Celui-ci était bien trop en danger dans le vaste monde. Victiny était le pokémon de la victoire et quiconque le touchait ne pouvait manquer de vaincre dans tous ses combats. Les gens s'étaient battus pour l'obtenir, prendre le contrôle de ce petit être et cela avait conduit à des tueries sanglantes. Alors, le vieil homme avait décidé de régler les choses une bonne fois pour toute. Ayant réussi à gagner l'amitié du légendaire, il l'avait conduit dans une chambre sous le phare, à l'insu de tous et l'avait enfermé. Pour la nourriture et l'eau, il avait prévu un système également mais le pokémon feu ne pourrait pas s'échapper et comme personne se savait qu'il était ici, plus de combats.

« - Victiny ! pleura encore le légendaire, frappant contre la porte de sa prison.

- C'est pour ton bien. Adieu, mon ami, » murmura le vieillard.

Le cœur lourd, il referma le cadenas de la porte. C'était comme si son cœur se brisait en miette mais il n'y avait pas d'autre solution. Il vérifia encore une fois la fermeture puis s'en alla sans se retourner, de peur de changer d'avis. La clef du cadenas demeurait dans sa main. Il la regarda un instant et les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux.

« Il n'y a pas d'autre solution ! » hurla-t-il au ciel.

Et il lança la clef dans la mer, afin de ne pouvoir changer d'avis. Mais lorsqu'il quitta l'île en bateau, il sentait qu'une part de lui-même restait du pokémon. Après tout, il avait vécut des années avec lui et au final, ce petit gars de feu était devenu comme un propre membre de sa famille. De quel endroit enferme-t-on les membres de sa famille ? Le vieil homme ne savait plus.


	24. Feu - Créfollet

**Thème : Feu - Pokémon : Créfollet**

Les cris des pokémons retentissaient dans la nuit tandis que s'embrasait les herbes autour du lac vérité. Le feu gagnait en ampleur rapidement. Tout cela à cause d'un campeur imprudent, ayant oublié de jeter de l'eau sur les braises de son feu de camp. Il y a vraiment des claques qui se perdent mais le mal était fait hélas.

Les flammes menaçaient toute la vie alentour, certaines créatures étaient prises au piège. Des bans d'étourmis s'envolaient en piaillant tandis que les keunotor quittaient leur galerie souterraine précipitamment. Un véritable carnage, surtout que la forêt ne disposait pas de pokémon eau et ceux du lac ne comptait pas aider.

« Crééé ! »

Le cri retentit dans la nuit comme un symbole d'espoir. Le légendaire venait au secours de ses amis, surgissant de sa caverne où il ne risquait pour courir au milieu des flammes, cherchant une solution. Lui, le pokémon des émotions, ressentait la détresse des autres mais comment étendre ce feu rapidement sans faire appel aux hommes ?

Ses pouvoirs psychiques se mirent alors en action. A l'aide de son don pour la télékinésie, il préleva une partie de l'eau du lac et l'abattit sur le brasier. L'effort était considérable et il dut le répéter mainte fois avant que l'incendie ne soit complètement éteint.

Créfollet y avait passé toute la nuit mais ainsi, les pokémons du lac avaient pu être sauvés. Au petit matin, il pu regagner la sécurité de sa grotte, et sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur.


End file.
